1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a mobile joint for connectors. To be more precise, this invention concerns a mobile joint for connectors, which may be used for conveyor ducts for fluids, especially for those at low pressure.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known, in industry in general, and especially in the car industry, that very often use is made of connectors with joints of the so-called `eye` type to connect conveyor ducts for fluids in general, and in particular, for those subject to low working pressures. Though the above mentioned connectors are on the most part satisfactory because they serve their purpose adequately, nonetheless, they have certain drawbacks. In particular, due to the fact that the jointing seal is ensured by two flattened washers of annealed copper, a high torque setting must be applied to obtain a perfect seal.
Another drawback is due to the fact that the so-called eye-joints are composed of various parts or pieces separated one from the other, such as a joint, bolt and washers, which must be assembled with care and kept in perfect alignment one with the other during closing. To obtain this result the assemblers must pay great attention, and consequently the entire operation takes quite a long time.